Mantle (Zyuohger)
Mantle is a Player who was seen aiding Naria. He was not affiliated with any team and had no Blood Game. Also he is the main antagonist in episode 16 of the 2016 TV series Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. He is voiced by Satoshi Hino who later voiced Jenko Copamino from 2018 TV series called Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. History Mantle made his first appearance on planet Earth as he was helping Naria finding some Zyumen that were seen on this planet turns out what he brought to her were couple of humans that are dressed as animals. He managed to send one of the civilians that was dressed as a tiger to an unknown location and he was about to do the same thing to the other person that was dressed as a bunny. After the intro he was stopped by the arrival of Zyuoh Eagle, so he battles him instead. However when the rest of the Zyuohgers showed up he used combo to teleport him and Naria away. A while later he appeared at a playground where he notice Yamato dressed as a rooster and thought he was a Zyuman, so he used his combo to teleport himself and Yamato away. Then he was at a warehouse with Naria as they are checking if these Zyumen, but most of them aren't and they were then tossed to the side. It was then Mario's turn to see if he was a cow-like Zyuman, but it turns out to be a costume instead so he was tossed to the side along with the other captive civilians, so he asked Naria why she was doing this she'd responded to him that Planet Earth is the perfect chance for the 100th Blood Game, but he said "You may never mess with this planet". So she was about to kill him, but he was saved by his nephew as Zyuoh Eagle. So he asked his uncle to take civilians out of here while he battles Naria and Mantle. Once that was done Mantle tossed Yamato outside to continue the fight. However when Naria is about to open fire on Yamato she was then knocked back by the arrivals of the rest of Zyuohgers. After that Mantle battles the team where he used combo to his advantage during the fight. However when Mantle used his combo once again Yamato used his sword and stopped Mantle right in his tracks and destroyed his cape thus preventing him from using combo once and for all. After that he was then defeated by this finisher called Zyuoh Slash. However thanks to Naria she then inserted a continue medal into Mantle's belt buckle to enlarge him as he battles Zyuoh King and Wild. After that he was then destroyed by this finisher called Kuma Ax Zyuoh Impact. Trivia *Mantle resembles a Buffalo Nezire from 1997 TV series called Denji Sentai Megaranger, a Corrupted Financier Dogoal from 2000 TV series called Mirai Sentai Timeranger, Juuzaiann Braidy from 2004 TV series called Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger and Elmgaim of the Baku from 2010 TV series called Tensou Sentai Goseiger with some hints of Gyuuya from 2007 TV series called Juken Sentai Gekiranger. *His behavior and asymmetric hands are reminiscent of Jealousto from 2011 TV series called Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Navigation Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Kidnapper Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Super Sentai Villains